In today's internal combustion engines, a cylinder head cover covering the cylinder head is typically connected securely and tight with the cylinder head by means of a plurality of screws. The screwing of the cylinder head cover is carried out here in a separate assembly step which is associated with significant assembly cost. Moreover, for fixing of the cylinder head cover on the cylinder head, a plurality of fastening elements are required, for example the above mentioned screws, which cause an increased component variety and hence higher storage and logistic cost.
The present invention is concerned with the problem to fix a cylinder head cover in a particular simple and assembly-friendly manner on a cylinder head.
This problem is solved according to the advantageous embodiments disclosed throughout the specification. Advantageous embodiments are subject matter of the dependent sub-claims.